This invention relates to a shower door or divider. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a door assembly, or divider, for a shower, comprising at least two wall section elements, which are made of glass or plastic/synthetic material, respectively supported without a frame, and articulately connected, by way of a hinge (hinge strip), in such a way that one of the wall section elements is providing a swing-type or rotating door.
The term "supported without a frame" herein is to have the meaning that a respective wall section element is self-supporting or sufficiently rigid so as not to require a frame.
In the case of such dividers, one of the wall section elements can be directly fixedly connected to the wall of the room, or at a separate fixed wall section element which, in turn, is positioned between the moveable or swingable wall section element and the wall of the room in which the shower is located.
It is known to mount the swingable wall section element for alignment or alleviation of dimensional differences such that it can be shifted, so as to compensate, amongst others, also for any dimensional tolerances of the structure as built. In this case it is also known to support the swing door in parallel manner at a wall section element so that it can be shifted. For this can be provided at least one releasable guide bar which is secured with respect to the direction of the shifting motion/movement, and which is secured at the inner side or surface and/or the outer side or surface of the respective wall section element.
Thus, it is the aim of the invention in the case of such shower dividers, to simplify the structure of the hardware, but without loss of the possibility to make adjustments for any structural dimensional differences.